Warrior Cats - The Untold Tale of TigerClan and SwampClan
by XxRussetstarxX
Summary: SwampClan and TigerClan have clashed in battle and TigerClan emerged victorious; meanwhile Darkstar is plotting the best way to bring down TigerClan. Tigerstar and Leafdapple have kits and two of them have a great destiny to fulfill. Will they be able to follow the path StarClan has chosen for them? Will they be betrayed or will they betray someone? Find out in this story!
1. The Beginning

Cats In The Clan[s]

TigerClan

Leader: Tigerstar (Dark tabby tom with amber eyes and oddly long claws and fangs)

Deputy: Riverclaw (Smoky blue tom with brilliant blue eyes and a thick pelt)

Medicine Cat: Frostwing (Pale silver she-cat with silver spots and pale green eyes)

Warriors:

Pinenose - (Brown pelt with pale ginger chest and green eyes) Mentor Of: Cherrypaw

Quillfur - (Spiky-furred she-cat with a short-temper, amber eyes, and a gray pelt)

Swiftbreeze - (Black tom with blue eyes and long legs)

Russetheart – (Russet colored she-cat with startling electric yellow eyes)

Longear – (Pale gray tom with a curly pelt and very long ears)

Whisperingripple – (A snowy white she-cat with a long tail and feather-light paws that barely make a sound when she moves)

Tigerslash – (Auburn colored tom with green eyes, brother of Tigerstar)

Autumnstripe – (Pale orange-colored she-cat with orange stripes and sky-blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Breezepaw - (Gray tom with black markings and a white chest)

Cherrypaw - (Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and white paws and chest)

Queens:

Leafdapple – (Silver dappled she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes; expecting Tigerstar's kits)

Autumnnose – (Orange she-cat with green eyes; mother of Molekit, Burrkit, Pinekit, and Tinykit; Riverclaw's mate)

Elders:

Tanglepelt – (Auburn colored tom with one blue eye and one green eye, white chest, paws, and tail tip, also has long yet curly fur)

Mousesplash – (White she-cat with brown splashes of fur around her body and amber eyes)

SwampClan

Leader: Darkstar – (Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black stripes along her body and tail)

Deputy: Shadowstorm – (Black tom with blue eyes, long fur and legs, gray chest, paws, and tail tip)

Medicine Cat: Whisperingbreeze – (Smoky blue she-cat with green eyes and a long tail; also has white chest, paws, and tail-tip)

Warriors:

Swampslash – (Short-tempered tom with pale brown pelt and dark brown spots; green-amber eyes)

Frostbite – (Silver tom with long fangs and jagged claws; stormy gray eyes)

Pinewave – (Brown she-cat with darker brown stripes that look like ripples; green eyes and a torn ear)

Rageheart – (Golden tabby tom with green eyes and long jagged claws; named Rageheart because of his horrifying rages when he's angry)

Queens:

Thistlethorn – (Spiky-furred she-cat with pale blue eyes; expecting Rageheart's kits)

Halfmoon – (Snowy white she-cat with green eyes; expecting Frostbite's kits)

Prologue

Leafdapple lay in the nursery, as bored as ever; she yearned to race out of camp and climb trees with Tigerstar once more, but her kits were coming in about 2 or 3 moons at the most and Frostwing simply refused to allow her to leave camp. She was torn away from her day-dreaming by Tigerstar's anxious voice, "You alright, Leafdapple? I could bring you some prey if you'd like." Tigerstar then looked over his shoulder and called, "Tigerslash, Autumnstripe, stop fooling around!" The two felines scuffed the ground with their paws and both walked out the camp entrance. The green-leaf breeze swept across their massive camp and the dappled she-cat shrugged. "Hey Autumnnose, you need anything?" Riverclaw asked as he swept into the nursery, giving his mate a quick nuzzle. Autumnnose gave a soft yawn before nuzzling the tom in return and purring, "How about we go and share a mouse. Oh, Leafdapple, is it alright if you can take care of my kits for a few minutes?" Leafdapple chuckled and replied, "I don't mind at all." At that Pinekit, Molekit, Tinykit, and Burrkit trampled over one another in their haste to go over to Leafdapple. Tigerstar's lips curved into a smile and he suggested to Leafdapple in a whisper, "You should tell them a story."

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Riverclaw intertwined his tail with Autumnnose's and led her towards a quiet and shady area. Riverclaw fetched a decent sized squirrel and came over to Autumnnose. He dropped down beside her and they began to share the squirrel whilst chatting unconcernedly with his mate.

Leafdapple purred in amusement as the kits tumbled over her paws and sat down inside her nest, waiting earnestly for her to begin the story. "Well, I'm going to tell you all about the battle with SwampClan and how we won…" A few minutes passed and at last she finished, "And Tigerstar picked up Shadowstorm and Darkstar and tossed them to the other side, no other SwampClan warrior remained after that." Autumnnose walked in with Riverclaw in tow. Molekit, Burrkit, Tinykit, and Pinekit mewed their thanks and bounded over to their parents. Leafdapple yawned and fell asleep almost immediately.

3 moons later in the nursery a muffled moan of pain escaped Leafdapple's maw as a spasm of pain wracked her body. The stick was gripped tightly in her jaws, it was steadily beginning to splinter as her belly convulsed and the last kit emerged. She dropped the stick and lapped wearily at the sodden moss as Tigerstar began to lick his kits clean. The dappled she-cat glanced over at her kits, stifling a gasp at how big they were despite them being newborns. Tigerstar purred and meowed softly, "They're beautiful…" Frostwing flicked her ears and pushed some borage towards Leafdapple, she licked up the borage before shuddering and curling around her kits. She fell asleep with Tigerstar curled around her and the kits, they were both purring softly as if to lull the kits to sleep.


	2. The Prophecy

Cats In The Clan[s]

TigerClan

Leader: Tigerstar (Dark tabby tom with amber eyes and oddly long claws and fangs)

Deputy: Riverclaw (Smoky blue tom with brilliant blue eyes and a thick pelt)

Medicine Cat: Frostwing (Pale silver she-cat with silver spots and pale green eyes)

Warriors:

Pinenose - (Brown pelt with pale ginger chest and green eyes) Mentor Of: Cherrypaw

Quillfur - (Spiky-furred she-cat with a short-temper, amber eyes, and a gray pelt)

Swiftbreeze - (Black tom with blue eyes and long legs) Mentor Of: Breezepaw

Russetheart – (Russet colored she-cat with startling electric yellow eyes)

Longear – (Pale gray tom with a curly pelt and very long ears)

Whisperingripple – (A snowy white she-cat with a long tail and feather-light paws that barely make a sound when she moves)

Tigerslash – (Auburn colored tom with green eyes, brother of Tigerstar)

Autumnstripe – (Pale orange-colored she-cat with orange stripes and sky-blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Breezepaw - (Gray tom with black markings and a white chest)

Cherrypaw - (Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and white paws and chest)

Queens:

Leafdapple – (Silver dappled she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes; expecting Tigerstar's kits)

Autumnnose – (Orange she-cat with green eyes; mother of Molekit, Burrkit, Pinekit, and Tinykit; Riverclaw's mate)

Elders:

Tanglepelt – (Auburn colored tom with one blue eye and one green eye, white chest, paws, and tail tip, also has long yet curly fur)

Mousesplash – (White she-cat with brown splashes of fur around her body and amber eyes)

SwampClan

Leader: Darkstar – (Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black stripes along her body and tail)

Deputy: Shadowstorm – (Black tom with blue eyes, long fur and legs, gray chest, paws, and tail tip)

Medicine Cat: Whisperingbreeze – (Smoky blue she-cat with green eyes and a long tail; also has white chest, paws, and tail-tip)

Warriors:

Swampslash – (Short-tempered tom with pale brown pelt and dark brown spots; green-amber eyes)

Frostbite – (Silver tom with long fangs and jagged claws; stormy gray eyes)

Pinewave – (Brown she-cat with darker brown stripes that look like ripples; green eyes and a torn ear)

Rageheart – (Golden tabby tom with green eyes and long jagged claws; named Rageheart because of his horrifying rages when he's angry)

Queens:

Thistlethorn – (Spiky-furred she-cat with pale blue eyes; expecting Rageheart's kits)

Halfmoon – (Snowy white she-cat with green eyes; expecting Frostbite's kits)

Prologue

Leafdapple lay in the nursery, as bored as ever; she yearned to race out of camp and climb trees with Tigerstar once more, but her kits were coming in about 2 or 3 moons at the most and Frostwing simply refused to allow her to leave camp. She was torn away from her day-dreaming by Tigerstar's anxious voice, "You alright, Leafdapple? I could bring you some prey if you'd like." Tigerstar then looked over his shoulder and called, "Tigerslash, Autumnstripe, stop fooling around!" The two felines scuffed the ground with their paws and both walked out the camp entrance. The green-leaf breeze swept across their massive camp and the dappled she-cat shrugged. "Hey Autumnnose, you need anything?" Riverclaw asked as he swept into the nursery, giving his mate a quick nuzzle. Autumnnose gave a soft yawn before nuzzling the tom in return and purring, "How about we go and share a mouse. Oh, Leafdapple, is it alright if you can take care of my kits for a few minutes?" Leafdapple chuckled and replied, "I don't mind at all." At that Pinekit, Molekit, Tinykit, and Burrkit trampled over one another in their haste to go over to Leafdapple. Tigerstar's lips curved into a smile and he suggested to Leafdapple in a whisper, "You should tell them a story."

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Riverclaw intertwined his tail with Autumnnose's and led her towards a quiet and shady area. Riverclaw fetched a decent sized squirrel and came over to Autumnnose. He dropped down beside her and they began to share the squirrel whilst chatting unconcernedly with his mate.

Leafdapple purred in amusement as the kits tumbled over her paws and sat down inside her nest, waiting earnestly for her to begin the story. "Well, I'm going to tell you all about the battle with SwampClan and how we won…" A few minutes passed and at last she finished, "And Tigerstar picked up Shadowstorm and Darkstar and tossed them to the other side, no other SwampClan warrior remained after that." Autumnnose walked in with Riverclaw in tow. Molekit, Burrkit, Tinykit, and Pinekit mewed their thanks and bounded over to their parents. Leafdapple yawned and fell asleep almost immediately.

3 moons later in the nursery a muffled moan of pain escaped Leafdapple's maw as a spasm of pain wracked her body. The stick was gripped tightly in her jaws, it was steadily beginning to splinter as her belly convulsed and the last kit emerged. She dropped the stick and lapped wearily at the sodden moss as Tigerstar began to lick his kits clean. The dappled she-cat glanced over at her kits, stifling a gasp at how big they were despite them being newborns. Tigerstar purred and meowed softly, "They're beautiful…" Frostwing flicked her ears and pushed some borage towards Leafdapple, she licked up the borage before shuddering and curling around her kits. She fell asleep with Tigerstar curled around her and the kits, they were both purring softly as if to lull the kits to sleep.

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Frostwing's P.O.V

_Two shall be born with the destiny of their clan's fate at their paws. One shall become the leading star; the other shall crumble into the darkness._ That night Frostwing was awoken after a prophecy had been recited to her. "_Two shall be born with the destiny of their clan's fate at their paws. One shall become the leading star; the other shall crumble into the darkness."_ Frostwing repeated, glancing around at the empty den. She pushed aside the brambles and stepped outside into a warm yet breezy night. She glanced over at the nursery thinking, **_Hmm… Leafdapple had kits a few days ago; but she had four so maybe two of them have a destiny…_** The pale she-cat flicked her ears and padded silently towards Tigerstar's den. She prodded his shoulder and whispered urgently, "I must speak to you, there has been a prophecy made."

Tigerstar's P.O.V

"Grmmm, what is it?" He yawned, hauling himself into a sitting position.

Frostwing's P.O.V

"_Two shall be born with the destiny of their clan's fate at their paws. One shall become the leading star; the other shall crumble into the darkness." _The medicine cat recited, her long tassel flicking nervously in silence as she awaited Tigerstar's answer.

Tigerstar's P.O.V

"Hmm, only Leafdapple's kits were born… Those are about it until Autumnstripe and Tigerslash get themselves together one day… Maybe we must wait and see, Frostwing." The tom meowed, flicking his ear silently. Tigerstar exhaled deeply and said in a voice that wasn't his, "_Raven and Wolf shall meet in battle to determine who shall crumble and who shall be the leading star." _Tigerstar inhaled silently, unaware of whatever he had said.

Frostwing's P.O.V

Frostwing backed up a little as her leader's voice suddenly change and said, "_Raven and Wolf shall meet in battle to determine who shall crumble and who shall be the leading star." _The she-cat widened her eyes and she gasped, "T-Tigerstar, you just recited the second part of the prophecy!"

Tigerstar's P.O.V

"I-I did?" He stuttered before shrugging and whispering, "We'll speak about this later." After that he stood up and swept out of the den, leaving a perplexed Frostwing behind as he made his way silently toward the nursery, stepping inside only to spot Leafdapple's eyes glowing eerily in the semi-darkness. "Hello there, darling, when the sun rises we must speak about something in private." Tigerstar whispered, silently weaving his way towards her and curling up around her and the kits, he spotted one with a grayish pelt and dark gray markings and one which was completely black except for its chest and paws which were snowy white


	3. The Two Kits

Cats In The Clan[s]

TigerClan

Leader: Tigerstar (Dark tabby tom with amber eyes and oddly long claws and fangs)

Deputy: Riverclaw (Smoky blue tom with brilliant blue eyes and a thick pelt)

Medicine Cat: Frostwing (Pale silver she-cat with silver spots and pale green eyes)

Warriors:

Pinenose - (Brown pelt with pale ginger chest and green eyes) Mentor Of: Cherrypaw

Quillfur - (Spiky-furred she-cat with a short-temper, amber eyes, and a gray pelt)

Swiftbreeze - (Black tom with blue eyes and long legs) Mentor Of: Breezepaw

Russetheart – (Russet colored she-cat with startling electric yellow eyes)

Longear – (Pale gray tom with a curly pelt and very long ears)

Whisperingwind – (A snowy white she-cat with a long tail and feather-light paws that barely make a sound when she moves)

Tigerslash – (Auburn colored tom with green eyes, brother of Tigerstar)

Autumnstripe – (Pale orange-colored she-cat with orange stripes and sky-blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Breezepaw - (Gray tom with black markings and a white chest)

Cherrypaw - (Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and white paws and chest)

Queens:

Leafdapple – (Silver dappled she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes; expecting Tigerstar's kits)

Autumnnose – (Orange she-cat with green eyes; mother of Molekit, Burrkit, Pinekit, and Tinykit; Riverclaw's mate)

Elders:

Tanglepelt – (Auburn colored tom with one blue eye and one green eye, white chest, paws, and tail tip, also has long yet curly fur)

Mousesplash – (White she-cat with brown splashes of fur around her body and amber eyes)

SwampClan

Leader: Darkstar – (Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and black stripes along her body and tail)

Deputy: Shadowstorm – (Black tom with blue eyes, long fur and legs, gray chest, paws, and tail tip)

Medicine Cat: Whisperingbreeze – (Smoky blue she-cat with green eyes and a long tail; also has white chest, paws, and tail-tip)

Warriors:

Swampslash – (Short-tempered tom with pale brown pelt and dark brown spots; green-amber eyes)

Frostbite – (Silver tom with long fangs and jagged claws; stormy gray eyes)

Pinewave – (Brown she-cat with darker brown stripes that look like ripples; green eyes and a torn ear)

Rageheart – (Golden tabby tom with green eyes and long jagged claws; named Rageheart because of his horrifying rages when he's angry)

Queens:

Thistlethorn – (Spiky-furred white she-cat with pale blue eyes; expecting Rageheart's kits)

Halfmoon – (Snowy white she-cat with green eyes; expecting Frostbite's kits)

Prologue

Leafdapple lay in the nursery, as bored as ever; she yearned to race out of camp and climb trees with Tigerstar once more, but her kits were coming in about 2 or 3 moons at the most and Frostwing simply refused to allow her to leave camp. She was torn away from her day-dreaming by Tigerstar's anxious voice, "You alright, Leafdapple? I could bring you some prey if you'd like." Tigerstar then looked over his shoulder and called, "Tigerslash, Autumnstripe, stop fooling around!" The two felines scuffed the ground with their paws and both walked out the camp entrance. The green-leaf breeze swept across their massive camp and the dappled she-cat shrugged. "Hey Autumnnose, you need anything?" Riverclaw asked as he swept into the nursery, giving his mate a quick nuzzle. Autumnnose gave a soft yawn before nuzzling the tom in return and purring, "How about we go and share a mouse. Oh, Leafdapple, is it alright if you can take care of my kits for a few minutes?" Leafdapple chuckled and replied, "I don't mind at all." At that Pinekit, Molekit, Tinykit, and Burrkit trampled over one another in their haste to go over to Leafdapple. Tigerstar's lips curved into a smile and he suggested to Leafdapple in a whisper, "You should tell them a story."

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Riverclaw intertwined his tail with Autumnnose's and led her towards a quiet and shady area. Riverclaw fetched a decent sized squirrel and came over to Autumnnose. He dropped down beside her and they began to share the squirrel whilst chatting unconcernedly with his mate.

Leafdapple purred in amusement as the kits tumbled over her paws and sat down inside her nest, waiting earnestly for her to begin the story. "Well, I'm going to tell you all about the battle with SwampClan and how we won…" A few minutes passed and at last she finished, "And Tigerstar picked up Shadowstorm and Darkstar and tossed them to the other side, no other SwampClan warrior remained after that." Autumnnose walked in with Riverclaw in tow. Molekit, Burrkit, Tinykit, and Pinekit mewed their thanks and bounded over to their parents. Leafdapple yawned and fell asleep almost immediately.

3 moons later in the nursery a muffled moan of pain escaped Leafdapple's maw as a spasm of pain wracked her body. The stick was gripped tightly in her jaws, it was steadily beginning to splinter as her belly convulsed and the last kit emerged. She dropped the stick and lapped wearily at the sodden moss as Tigerstar began to lick his kits clean. The dappled she-cat glanced over at her kits, stifling a gasp at how big they were despite them being newborns. Tigerstar purred and meowed softly, "They're beautiful…" Frostwing flicked her ears and pushed some borage towards Leafdapple, she licked up the borage before shuddering and curling around her kits. She fell asleep with Tigerstar curled around her and the kits, they were both purring softly as if to lull the kits to sleep.

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Frostwing's P.O.V

_Two shall be born with the destiny of their clan's fate at their paws. One shall become the leading star; the other shall crumble into the darkness._ That night Frostwing was awoken after a prophecy had been recited to her. "_Two shall be born with the destiny of their clan's fate at their paws. One shall become the leading star; the other shall crumble into the darkness."_ Frostwing repeated, glancing around at the empty den. She pushed aside the brambles and stepped outside into a warm yet breezy night. She glanced over at the nursery thinking, **_Hmm… Leafdapple had kits a few days ago; but she had four so maybe two of them have a destiny…_** The pale she-cat flicked her ears and padded silently towards Tigerstar's den. She prodded his shoulder and whispered urgently, "I must speak to you, there has been a prophecy made."

Tigerstar's P.O.V

"Grmmm, what is it?" He yawned, hauling himself into a sitting position.

Frostwing's P.O.V

"_Two shall be born with the destiny of their clan's fate at their paws. One shall become the leading star; the other shall crumble into the darkness." _The medicine cat recited, her long tassel flicking nervously in silence as she awaited Tigerstar's answer.

Tigerstar's P.O.V

"Hmm, only Leafdapple's kits were born… Those are about it until Autumnstripe and Tigerslash get themselves together one day… Maybe we must wait and see, Frostwing." The tom meowed, flicking his ear silently. Tigerstar exhaled deeply and said in a voice that wasn't his, "_Raven and Wolf shall meet in battle to determine who shall crumble and who shall be the leading star." _Tigerstar inhaled silently, unaware of whatever he had said.

Frostwing's P.O.V

Frostwing backed up a little as her leader's voice suddenly change and said, "_Raven and Wolf shall meet in battle to determine who shall crumble and who shall be the leading star." _The she-cat widened her eyes and she gasped, "T-Tigerstar, you just recited the second part of the prophecy!"

Tigerstar's P.O.V

"I-I did?" He stuttered before shrugging and whispering, "We'll speak about this later." After that he stood up and swept out of the den, leaving a perplexed Frostwing behind as he made his way silently toward the nursery, stepping inside only to spot Leafdapple's eyes glowing eerily in the semi-darkness. "Hello there, darling, when the sun rises we must speak about something in private." Tigerstar whispered, silently weaving his way towards her and curling up around her and the kits, he spotted one with a grayish pelt and dark gray markings and one which was completely black except for its chest and paws which were snowy white

Chapter 3: The Two Kits

Ravenkit's P.O.V

The young kit cast an annoyed glare at her brother, Wolfkit, she gritted her teeth as he came over and glanced around before he lunged at her and bit into her ear. Ravenkit felt blood trickle down the side of her face and she twisted around, sinking her sharp teeth into her brother's unguarded muzzle, drawing blood easily. "Stupid mouse-brain, get off me!" She hissed, pulling her lips back in the beginning of a growl. She watched her brother closely as he traipsed off; she sighed, ever since she and her littermates, Sunkit, Larkkit, and Wolfkit set paw out of the nursery her brother had been looking for a time to demolish her. "Oh, hey Sunkit!" She called over to her other brother, waving her paw cheerfully at him, despite the fact that blood was still trickling down her ear. Ravenkit stomped over to Wolfkit afterwards and raged at him, "YOU HARE-BRAINED KIT! YOU ALWAYS HURT ME EVEN WHEN I HAVE NEVER DONE **ANYTHING** TO YOU! GREAT STARCLAN! IF DAD FINDS OUT-" She trailed off, glaring coldly at him whilst thinking, _Dad would never punish him, he'll just scold him or something... Looks like I'll have to take matters into my OWN paws!_

Wolfkit's P.O.V

He lunged at his sister, his eyes glinting with malice as he dug his ivories into her ear, then earning himself a sharp bite to the muzzle. He retreated to a far corner, growling lowly and cursing Ravenkit. He hated his sister for... everything. Wolfkit gritted his teeth as his sister came over and raged at him and he laughed icily, "Or dad will do WHAT?" He knew his father would never hurt him, he was his 'precious' kit. His sister narrowed her eyes at him and he looked away before lunging at her, claws unsheathed, greed and hatred glinted in his eyes, but unfortunately, his sister, being the clever and cunning one, kicked him off and he hit his back against a sharp surface, he stifled a yowl of pain before getting onto his paws and crouching down, lashing his tail angrily.

Ravenkit's P.O.V

The black she-cat bared her ivories at him when he asked her the same question that always left her wondering why they never hurt kits like him. She'd heard her mother tell her the horrible story of Darkstar and how she earned herself a loss of two lives. Ravenkit was about to turn away and leave when her brother lunged at her, she got bowled over onto her back but she kicked him off forcefully with her strong hind legs, knocking him with surprising force onto something sharp. She got onto her paws, watching as her brother regained his paws and crouched down in a pouncing position. She towered over her brother and glared coldly down at him, she could she the darkness and hatred within his eyes. "Make sure you don't cross my path again or I **WILL** leave you with some **REAL** wounds to think about!" After that she turned around and stalked off to join her other siblings in a game called 'moss-ball.' Sunkit and Larkkit turned their heads to stare at her, tilting their heads to one side before Larkkit inquired, "What have you and Wolfkit been doing there?" Ravenkit sighed heavily and replied, "Just a tiny quarrel, nothing _I _can't handle." Sunkit and Larkkit glanced at each other before shrugging it away.

Sunkit's P.O.V

"C'mon, let's begin to-" Sunkit broke off as his sister came up, dried blood stuck to her ear. He glanced at his other sister as she inquired, "What have you and Wolfkit been doing there?" Sunkit frowned slightly as his sister sighed heavily and replied, "Just an tiny quarrel, nothing _I _can't handle." Sunkit glanced at Larkkit and his sister met his gaze. "Anyways... as I was saying, let's begin to play moss-ball." Sunkit twisted around, expecting to find a large mossball behind him but he growled angrily, "Wolfkit... **MOMMA!**" He yowled at the top of his lungs, his mother came racing forward and eyed the three kits asking, "Where's Wolfkit?" Sunkit glared up at his mother and snapped, "He's hiding in the shadows again, he probably stole our mossball again! It's the fifth time this moon!" His mother sighed and padded off towards Wolfkit's corner.


End file.
